


Anything for Daddy

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Dream Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Incest, Kissing, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Preteen, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, petting, sexual dreams, sleeping, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: In their grief, Luna tries to figure out how to make her father happy again.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Three years, a long time in a young girl's life, but not long enough to heal the wounds of grief. Perhaps it was her age that shielded her from the real pain that her Father felt, three years on from the loss of his wife. He had to be strong for Luna, and her ability to bounce on through the days without ever showing too much sorrow was what kept him going. Though he'd breakdown in private, or spend hours stood over the gravestone, when the pair were together it felt that maybe everything wouldn't be so bad. What was done was done and clearly Luna was shaping into the mirror image of his wife. The likeness was beauty and torture together at once.

Xeno made that work in his own ways. Within weeks of Pandora's death, Luna was sliding into the covers of his bed for comfort. This satisfied them both, as she needed to know she still had someone there for her and so did he. She would put the side of her face onto his bare chest, an arm across his stomach, and he'd hold her long blonde hair in his hand, twirl a finger around it, and as the months went on he found himself smelling her hair, stroking her back and even offering footrubs at the end of long days. The truth was, he saw more of his wife than he should of in his 12 year old daughter, and as Luna began to blossom into puberty, his pain and sorrow twisted into something much worse, something forbidden. 

Her beauty was striking. The cuteness of her nose, her pale skin, the stunning blonde hair which fell down to her waist, her glistening eyes which he could never look away from, a slim figure and now two very small breasts growing by the day. Pandora would have been proud of the angel she was turning into, but Xeno could no longer stop his mind from the direction it was pulling him. Missing his wife turned into desire. If he was ever truly to be happy again, Luna must now act both as a daughter and also a romantic interest. His bed was now her bed permanently, and should she ever fall asleep in her own, he'd scoop her out and return her to his side. The child didn't mind this and thought nothing of it when she felt her fathers hand resting gently across her breast, a thin piece of fabric separating his skin from her delicate pink nipples.

Xeno had strange dreams, Luna noticed. He would shudder, and moan, whimper almost. His body would thrust and sometimes he'd even sweat. She would sit up, his body illuminated by the starlight creeping in through their window. Cross legged, she'd watch him, the shape of his body writhing next to her as in his dreams he met all his wildest sexual fantasies, exaggerated by his lack of sex life. It didn't take the child long to notice the most excitable of his features, a large shape between his legs that would stretch his underwear and leak. She knew after a short amount of time it would begin to throb and pulse, his body erratic, before all seemed calm again. One night she awoke to him shuffling to find her skinny hip bone coated in white. She didn't want to embarrass him of course and never spoke of it, but it was something she looked forwards to seeing almost every night. 

Another time, his body nudged into hers and she bolted upright in shock. His hips were rotating towards her, his eyes closed and mouth open, and thinking she was being helpful she decided to lower her fathers underwear and allow the sticky substance to fall into her own hands, where she could clean it and neither of them had to worry about it. As she sat on her knees she watched with curiosity as Xeno's cock pulsed and twitched all over the place, at first leaking clear droplets before spurting into the air like a fountain. Almost catching her off guard, Luna tried to grab and collect as much cum as she could, smiling as if it was a normal game, not knowing the true meaning of it all. Her hands now glistening with cum, she noticed one last drop right on the tip of his cock. Her index finger brushed across the tip, making his whole body shake in response. She smiled and brushed it again, before moving to the bathroom to clean herself.

Not only would Xeno wake up with the memories of his sexual frustration induced dreams but he soon began to see the signs too. Luna wasn't the best at cleaning, and he felt a pain in his stomach when he woke up one morning to find he had cummed on her, but she had slept through it. It was not fair that his underage daughter should play any part in this sort of thing and he hurried in using his underwear to wipe it. As he brushed the cloth across her pale skin, she rolled over and stared at him with those piercing eyes. He froze, his underwear in his hand and his cock on show. Luna looked at him before her eyes trailed down and she spent a few seconds on the underwear and cock. “Oh, did it happen again?” she asked sleepily before stretching. “It's okay Daddy. I usually clean up for you!” she yawned and rolled back over, fancying a few more minutes of sleep. Xeno's heart could beat free of his chest. Shame washed over him as he realised every dream he had was witnessed by his precious daughter. 

“Luna... I...” he struggled to speak, jumping off the bed and covering his body in a gown. He could barely stand to look at her. What kind of a Father would allow this to happen? But Luna only smiled, as if she understood it all, but there was no way she could. Yes, she had witnessed every moment of all his sex dreams, spending most nights watching as he thrashed and cummed. She didn't need to tell him how much she liked it, or how she liked the taste when she fed herself some cum, and how she had touched it. She didn't know what it meant but something inside her told her it wasn't what daughters were supposed to see. Luna had also noticed that on the nights he had his dreams, he'd be much happier the next day. She wanted him to have these dreams as much as possible. “I... I'm sorry for that. Perhaps you should go back to using your own bedroom...”

“Oh, no!” Luna cried. She needed her father next to him. Whilst he had his dreams, his presence kept her own nightmares away. “I want to sleep with you Daddy, every night! I don't care if your willy does funny things!” her eyes watering, she sat up and reached out for him. She knew she had to reassure him. Unable to look at her directly, he dropped his underwear and approached her, allowing her to wrap her skinny arms around him, her head on his stomach. In this position Luna could look directly down at her father's cock, which was smaller than it usually was in the night. She smiled and giggled as Xeno's dug his hand into her perfect long hair and combed it. The shame seemed to wash away, to his relief, and they spent moments in this embrace. When Luna pulled away, Xeno placed a kiss on her forehead, and she kissed his cheek in return.

The twitch in his cock this caused was obvious to them both, and Luna began to gain some understanding of what it took to make her father happy. She'd have to start kissing him more, she thought. After all, her mother was always kissing him and that made them both happy. Tonight or tomorrow, whichever night he has another funny dream, Luna decided she'd put her tongue onto his and make him the happiest he has been in three years. It was the least she could do as time went on. She'd do anything for daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems for his guilt Xeno's dreams had calmed down, much to Luna's disappointment. He had also been encouraging to use her own bed again but each time she mentioned it, her moon like eyes would glaze over with tears and she'd strop. If he couldn't control where she slept, at least it appeared he could control his sex dreams. Luna counted 2 weeks in a row of undisturbed sleep, and many of those nights she'd stay awake as long as she could waiting for him to get hard. She'd lower the covers and stare at his cock desperate for it to start moving again, but it would be another week until his dreams returned. Unexpectedly, a shudder woke her, and moving fast with excitement she lowered the sheets, pushed his legs apart lightly and sat between them, staring down at her fathers hard cock.

She could have squealed with happiness but she knew she mustn't wake him and ruin his dream. With nimble fingers she hooked under his boxers, pulling them over his cock and revealing it. Like it had done before, it twitched and pulsed as if it was it's own separate being. Xeno would jump and fidget and she'd watching, smiling. As the dream went on she would scoop the pre-cum and feed herself with it, enjoying the strange substance waiting for the big finale. She didn't know what was going on in his dreams but it was certainly satisfying him. Perhaps he dreamed of mummy, she would think, remembering noises in the night which at first sounded like a fight but were different. Whatever they did she left them to it, uninterested. It was only now she had seen a cock for the first time she was much more interested to learn just what was going on. It also gave her a new feeling inside of herself, something that made her cheeks flush red and butterflies flutter in her tummy. It was all quite strange really, but strangeness was what the Lovegood's enjoyed the most.

Xeno then moaned, making Luna jump, but he remained asleep. She got ready for the big explosion, placing her hands around his leaking tip to collect the goodness. One last shudder and he came, spraying unknowingly into his preteen daughters hands as she smiled. Luna didn't let a drop go to waste and knew this time she had to do a perfect clean up otherwise he'd notice and they'd have to have the horrible conversation again about her sleeping in her own bed. Her hands wet, she feasted on them, moving slowly to ensure he remained asleep. It tasted so much better than the initial juice, she thought to herself, and though it wasn't exactly a taste you'd want everyday, it was a thrill to enjoy it every so often as a treat. In a sense, Luna was becoming well conditioned to the taste of cum.

When they both awoke that morning, Luna was delighted that he hadn't noticed anything, and even more delighted that his dreams were finally returning. Rolling over to face him, she planted a sweet kiss onto his cheek which he leaned into, and her lips lingered longer than they had done before. He scooped his arm under her tiny body and held her in, her hand falling across his barechest as it often did. Xeno remembered mornings such as this with his wife, gentle cuddling that would soon lead to sex. Luna kissed again, both of them blushing as his hand fell into her long messy hair and combed it as he liked to do. Luna kept an eye between his legs, hoping her kisses were making him happy. She decided that daddy could only be happy if his willy was pointing up. Another kiss, Xeno hesitating, his cock twitching just visibly.

Discomfort settling in, Xeno went to raise himself, but Luna clutched onto him. “Don't get up yet, Daddy!” she protested, her hand on his chest even firmer. “You aren't happy yet, you need more kisses!” and before he could understand what she had said, she began planting quick kisses all over his face, smothering him and making his heart melt with cuteness, his hair tickling him and a fire growing inside of him. “Luna!” he laughed, pushing away gently but not with enough effort to get her to stop. She knew he didn't want her to stop. Then her kisses fell down to his neck, then onto his chest, his hand still in her mane of hair as he admired her. It had gone too far, he knew it, but he could not do anything to stop her. The whole time Luna's eyes were on his cock, waiting for it to point. She could only make it twitch. “Why won't you be happy, Daddy?” she asked sadly, pausing her kissing.

He looked down at her with focused eyes. “Whatever do you mean, angel?” both of his hands held the side of her face, holding her up towards him. “Your willy isn't sticking up, like it does at night when you're happy!” the way in which she said this shocking thing was so cute and innocent it was as if it was completely normal. His facial expression was as if she had slapped him. He stuttered for a moment, shame and embarrassment washing over him. “Luna, angel... I... you aren't supposed to see that...” he stuttered, his eyes closing. He thought what had happened a few weeks ago was a one off, but apparently not. He had lost control of himself again and Luna was paying the price. He didn't deserve a pure daughter like her. “But I like it! It points up and twitches, meaning that you're happy!” just speaking about it made her smile and giggle.

Before he could react, she rolled on top of him, his cock just behind her tiny bum now. She placed the flat palm of her hands onto his chest, her hair hanging down, tunnelling him in. “I want to make it go all stiff, Daddy. Please let me help.” she leaned down and kissed his lips, Xeno now trembling. How much longer could he endure this, how much longer could he hold himself back? The most forbidden thing he could ever think of was sexual activity with an underage girl, and to top it off she was his daughter. He couldn't bare to look at her, but as she wiggled on his lap, in a position his wife would often find herself in, his cock entering her in bliss, her movements began to encourage him. Her small shorts and thin white top covering not much of her pale, soft skin, facial features a gift from heaven, his shame drained away. She kissed his lips again and he didn't stop her, in fact he let out a little moan, the one she had heard in his sleep. 

Then she shuffled down and her bum landed onto his cock, wiggling on it, an agonising reminder of the sex he was so desperate for. This caused another moan, Xeno's hands finding their way to her skinny hips, holding her in place. He wasn't sure if he was trying to stop her moving or helping her keep balance. She gave another long kiss before remembering what she had wanted to do last night. She had to stick her tongue in, and when her lips parted and her tiny tongue poked out, making contact with his lips, no force on Earth could have stopped him getting erect. He hadn't felt a tongue on his mouth in years, and forgetting the crimes he was now committing, his cock pushed into her most delicate region. “I knew my tongue would make you happy!” she squealed, proud of herself. Xeno was too stunned to speak, electricity running through his whole body.

She went in for another tongue kiss, this time her father holding out his. Their tongues met and danced with each other for half a minute, Xeno's cock threatening to burst through both of their sleepwear and blow all over her miniature pussy. Both of their pulses quickened, Luna overwhelmed with joy that she could make her daddy this happy, and Xeno drunk with a lust he should never be experiencing. Luna pulled away to breathe, her eyes locked into his closed lids, and returning to giving him smaller kisses, each one he met, not able to get enough. Finally he came to his senses and gently removed her from him, Luna looking concerned. “Enough now, angel. I promise I'm happy.” he whispered to her, raising himself, cock still hard as the stone walls. 

Without looking back, he entered the bathroom, pulled his underwear to his knees, put one hand on his cock and sprayed cum into the basin of the sink, his heart racing, head thrown back, sweat on his hairline. He shuddered in delight and ecstasy, pushing away any negative thoughts that crept in as his powerful orgasm came to an end. She wanted it, she said it herself. That was all he could tell himself to justify the kissing and his reaction to it. He couldn't allow his underage daughter to replace his wife, but it seemed she was making it her mission to do so. He had to try and resist her, impossibly he had to resist his stunning angelic child with her ever growing hair. The water from the faucet washed his cum away, but his guilt remained. No one must ever know.


End file.
